Call centers often employ multiple agents to handle calls from customers, potential customers, etc. Unfortunately, the number of agents needed for a call center can vary depending on many factors such as, for example, time of day, day of week, occurrence of a holiday, product, number of callers or potential callers, needs or requirements of a client the call center is providing service for, geographic dispersion of customer base, etc. Unfortunately, it may be difficult for a call center to have exactly the right number of agents available to handle the incoming calls. Thus, the call center may have too few or too many agents available at any given time. In addition, in some circumstances a call center may want to have idle agents perform other tasks instead of waiting for an incoming call. However, it may be difficult to know in advance when an agent may have sufficient idle time to perform another task. Also, the time spent in switching between tasks reduces the time the agent has available to perform the tasks and reduces the efficiency of the call center.
It would be advantageous to provide a system, method, apparatus, means and computer code that enabled agents to be selected to handle calls in a manner that increased their efficiency and increased the ability of some of the agents to perform other tasks.